


A Spoon Full Of Sugar

by Septictrash247



Series: Tales From The Alabaster Table [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Sugar, over use of the word sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septictrash247/pseuds/Septictrash247
Summary: Requested by PokieMech and ema670“Nice! I was hoping for more :3 I would like to see more doctor’s stuff. What If dr iplier would tell schneep that he drinks to much coffee?”“Gimme some of that sweet sweet Schneeplestein angst, fluff and/or smut! Schneep paired with anyone! Anti, Jackie, Jameson! Dark, Warfstache, google! I don’t care! Just have fun writing it! ^^”Dr. Henrik Schneeplestien has been notorious for his famous sugar addiction. The Septics have big sweet tooth’s themselves but this is getting ridiculous. They ask Dr. Iplier for some assistance, but sadly his will to tell his companion “No.” is weak. Perhaps a certain candy colored individual can help.





	A Spoon Full Of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I am so surprised about the amount of love Henry is getting! This is an interesting situation to work on because I already have his relationship set in stone but.. I did promise anyone and anything sooooo, since he has no prepercaucions, Wilford it is!

          It was around 1:25 in the afternoon when the highlight of the meeting began to shift from the typical petite arguments of the Ipliers, to the more than easy-going “How-has-yer-day-been?” Septiceyes. This was a routine adopted by Dark ever since he decided that it was best for both parties- or for his own self -to observe and discover a perfect balance of harmony between ego and creator. So far, this idea was working out well, and it was nice to see a friendlier group actually communicate, rather than squabble. Except, this time seemed a bit different.. There was a sense of urgency in the meeting room this time. However, contrary to popular belief, it was not coming from any of the Iplier egos this time, but the Septics. Which, was a surprising change considering the Septiceye Egos were not a huge source for drama, as Anti was never around during these meetings. “Henry, m’ all fer sugar as much as well… Jack is, but c’mon… This is too far.” Chase tried to stress the issue to the best of his abilities, and to the guy’s credit, he did seem to be the only one that Henry was listening to intently at the moment.

Dr. Henrik- or “Henry” to the personal and close relationships -Von Schneeplestien was notorious for his famous sugar and caffeine addiction. The Septics had big sweet tooth’s themselves, as evident of Jack’s love for cookies and cake, but this was getting ridiculous. Currently he was surrounded by twelve cups of overly sweetened coffee, and was currently working on his thirteenth- a perfectly normal amount to him -and his fellow peers were growing anxious about the possibility of a heart attack or diabetes. Henry just blinked and furrowed his brow as if the concept was alien to him. “Vhat about zhis zeems out of ze ordinary?” He said with a tilt of his head. Marvin just snorted as he interjected. “Fer real? Do you have any idea exactly how much sugar intake you go thru each day?” Jamie nodded in agreement and wrote something down on his whiteboard. “You eat more than 2234 calories, you intake at least more than 66 pounds.” Schneep still wasn’t getting it. “You all act like zhat’s a bad thing. Vhat’s ze problem? Jack exercises regularly und I am not vithout eating other zings.” Chase face palmed and wished heavily that Robbie was here currently to put things in perspective, with his blunt observations and all. “Well, he has a point.” John- incognito Jackaboyman -stated quite shyly. “I mean, nuthin’ wrong with a bit of over indulgence. I eat sugary snacks all te time, especially pocky n’ hi-chews, oh n’ dude- have you HAD those star fruit candies? They’re so GOOD-” Marvin placed a hand on his cheek, facial expression amused but, he was quickly growing bored. They all had short attention spans after all. “John.” He interrupted. “Yer ramblin’ again.” John bit his lip and looked down as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He let out a nervous little chuckle as he went to fiddle with his glasses. “O-oh.. Sorry.” Marvin just shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Chase sighed softly as he swept his hand through his bangs.

 

“There’s an occasional extra, but this goes beyond overindulgence.”

“If I may?”

The doctor, the other doctor, The Dr. Eric Iplier, raised his hand gently as to not be rude. It was common that whenever anyone who was holding a conference, be it be one group or the other, if anyone had a point to get out or an idea- it was common for a person to raise their hand to join the conversation. Dark said this was a good use of team building and open constructive criticisms. Eric cleared his throat once he had the other doctor’s attention and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “In my, personal and professional opinion- as a doctor-” Henry only chuckled as he watched the timid doctor stumble over himself, and smirked. “Vhat? Are you going to tell me I’m going to die?” Pouting, in reply Eric only huffed, “No. That’s not all I do, thanks.” Henry only kept smirking.

 

“Nien. It’s also a pun too.”

 

“I’m no- I don’t do that!”

“Actually.. Yeah.. Yeah you do.”

 

“Jim, not now. Look- I don’t think you realize that sugar consumption on a high amount as yours, is way more of danger to you than basic weight gain… Uh.. Google run the statics for me.”

 

Google stiffened as the conversation steered towards him, and he frowned heavily. Google hated being told what to do, or being asked to do anything. He wasn’t anyone’s computer, and that he was autonomous, he didn’t have to do a damn thing- “Please Mavourneen..?” Chase said softly as he touched his arm. Well…. His husband was a different story. He smiled softly at him before his face turned austere again and his eyes began to glow a light blue as he searched the internet for the evidence Eric was looking for. Once he was done, he blinked the web browser closed and repeated his findings.

 

“Exactly how excess sugar might harm the heart isn’t clear. Earlier research has shown that drinking sugar-sweetened beverages can raise blood pressure. A high-sugar diet may also stimulate the liver to dump more harmful fats into the bloodstream. Both factors are known to boost heart disease risk. The Institute of Medicine recommends that added sugars make up less than 25% of total calories. But that advice dates back to 2002, before the data about sugars potentially dangerous health effects were available, says Dr. Fung. She supports the American Heart Association’s recommendation that women consume less than 100 calories of added sugar per day (about 6 teaspoons) and men consume less than 150 per day (about 9 teaspoons). To put that in perspective, a 12-ounce can of regular soda contains about 9 teaspoons of sugar, so quaffing even one a day would put all women and most men over the daily limit…. Bottom-line, health risks include but not limited to; A greater increase in depression, High blood pressure, cavities, risk of developing rheumatoid arthritis, type 2 diabetes, heart disease, heart attacks, and strokes, and… Probably what you and Eric value most-”

 

“Wait- what’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“-Sugar may impact the chain of events needed for an erection. Or, impotent.”

 

Dark grimaced, “We could’ve gone without knowing that, thank you.” Google only shrugged. “Facts are facts, and that is a very useful fact for these two.” Eric flushed brightly again and looked about ready to snapped the android's head off. “Again, what is up with these assumptions!?” Most everyone just rolled their eyes at Eric’s obvious denial, even though everyone knew that the two doctors were in fact seeing each other and weren’t subtle about it. Despite the commotion however, Henry seemed to go very quiet. Jamie noticed and gave a small wince of sympathy. He knew how much sugar made the doctor happy, and it’s what gave him his energetic, bubbly attitude. A relapse on such a high rate of sugar would probably destroy that mood greatly. The poor silent ego felt so bad for him. Henry gulped as he looked down at his toxic intake of sugar sadly, his glasses fogging up from the steam of the beverage as he sighed softly. “Vell… I guess I should have zeen zhis coming..” He bit his lip and the Septics, along with Eric frowned in pity for the poor german doctor. That was… Until he chugged the whole thing in one go. “What te fouk are you doin’?! Didn’ ye hear anythin’ we jus’ said!?” Marvin gasped in bewilderment, to which Henry just whined. “I knooooow but it’s soooo good! I can’t help it!” Chase face palmed again and slumped back in his chair. Dark knew that feeling well. “Ugh.” The more, responsible ego exhaled. “He’s too addicted.. We need te ease him out of this..” Eric nodded in agreement and brought his fingers up to rub light at his chin in thought. “A set diet schedule would be the first step, but… I’m busy with other patients.. I can’t always be around the office to check and see if he’s going to stick to it.” John concurred with a statement. “N’.... None of us knows where he lives, as he keeps it a secret… Accept Robbie, but I don’ think Robbie cares enough te keep watch.” The Septics looked at each other a bit puzzled. They all had their own lives to lead, and none of the Iplier’s, except Eric, were free to do this for them. Maybe Google, if Chase asked nicely and swayed his hips just right, but even then the android only really cared about one person and that was it.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance!”

 

Spoke a voice, a slightly slurred voice that no one expected to hear. It was Wilford… And, from what most everyone knew, the pink ego really didn’t give a fuck about anyone’s dilemmas at all. On top of that- to what only Henry knew -they both really hated each other. Both clashing with different ideals and morals after all. So, Henry was a bit apprehensive to what he had to say. Dark quirked an eyebrow as he watch as the eldest ego stood. “You Wil? You have an idea?” Wilford only stuck out his tongue. “I have good ideas to.” Jamie only shuddered and instantly thought of all the murders the pink eyed man was charged with. Dark only seemed unconvinced, but waved his hand in dismissal. At that Jamie relaxed a little bit. If Dark trusted him, then he wouldn’t say anything.

Henry on the other hand was more or less apprehensive, even guarded as the man sauntered his way next to him. The pale doctor’s expression was tight as he scooted back a little bit. “Vhat do you mean? You have an idea?” He asked warily. Warfstache’s easy smile did nothing but to unnerve him more.

 

“Well, obviously, the best way to give up something you like, is to-”

 

“If the next words out of your mouth are, to shoot them, or stab them. You’re not allowed to talk ever again.”

 

“Dark, the adults are talking.”

 

“I’m the same age as you-”

 

“Let's get away to somewhere a little more.. Secluded!”

 

Henry felt a quick jolt and a very strong smell of…. Was that, cotton candy and margaritas? He looked around and the doctor jumped, startled as the room now seemed to have changed drastically. It mirrored what could only be described as 1950’s to early 1960’s-esq style room. The doctor was sat on long a white love seat, an island with pink bar stools were connected to the living room as well as the kitchen along the wall. The floor was polished white and red marble, the ceiling up above was pink as well as the kitchen wall, the living room was home to a few fake plants, and a white stone wall, and a T.V hung over the fireplace. It was…. Honestly not what he expected Warfstache’s home to look like. I mean, it was pink alright, but, he wasn’t expecting something so… Conventional. And then the realization hit him. He was in Wilford’s home, the others- “Won’t be a problem, because time.. Like other things, aren’t real here!” The man popped up next to him, drink in hand. This only made the younger jump and crawl back on the seat. “H-How did, why-” Wilford just drank casually before tossing the drink behind him. There was no crash heard.

Now Henry was a very confident and self-assured person. Nothing really phased him at all, and he was very brave. But this sent a whole new wave of alarms off in his head. Wilford took him to his place, he was going to help him with his sugar addiction. What kind of backwards parallel universe was he in right now? “Oh I don’t know… Maybe the fifth one?” Oh yeah.. Wilford could read his thoughts. “Your accent is slipping doctor~,” The pink mustached man teased. Henry took a shaky breath and glared, light covering his eyes as they reflected off his glasses. There was no reason to lie around Wilford about his past since he knew pretty much everything, but that made things so much worse. “Fine..” Henry said, his Irish accent becoming dominant.  “What te hell have ye done?” Wilford’s shit eating grin only seemed to widen. “Well without all those pesky distractions, mayhaps we’ll be able to get things done. Don’t worry your lil’ head about the others. They won’t even notice we’ve left.” Henry was still skeptical and scooted back further. “Why do ye wanna help me?” Wilford thought for a second. He pursed his lips as he tapped his chin in thought, seemingly forgetting the very reason for this entire situation. His eyes then lite up, shining a very mischievous glint. Now the doctor was very aware of what that look usually entailed- as being the flirtatious one himself -and gulped audibly. Wilford payed no heed and only continued, now facing him. “Well I’ve dealt with.. A few forms of consumption myself. It’s fun but very inconvenient. VERY INCONVENIENT, I mean, dead bodies just start showing up and, boom! Anyways- and that was then I realized..” The tanner skinned man paused for dramatic effect. “That the only way to deal with things that are bad for you, but you can’t help but to love, is to make you HATE it.” Henry rose an eyebrow at this. “But.. m’ not gonna give up sweets… Jus’ cut ba-” Wilford pulled the smaller male towards him by the leg, making him gasp as he was being caged in by two thick thighs. “Now that’s just the profligacy demons taking over.” Henry looked up at him in both shock and awe. “What te fouk are you t-” Wil just shushed him as he put a finger to Henry’s lips. “We’re going to be doing this.. Scientifically! We’ll fix your disease,” Then Wilford gave a more determined, and purposeful grin. His slur dropping, which succeeded in making the doctor shudder. “This stays between you, and I. I promise.”

 

Now there was a problem when you’re a masochist, and you’re being ‘tortured’. It didn’t help that the person torturing you happened to be another aspect of your boyfriend and looked just as confident and hot as he normally was. Henry, was that very same masochist. After being doused up with liquid courage, he was now on his knees, on a cold hard cobbled floor in Wil’s backroom. His hands were tied painfully tight behind his back and he was also currently sucking the pink egos cock. Well... Not quite sucking, more or less having his throat fucked. The purpose of this? Well, Wilford actually did have the right idea about his craving for sweets. He was putting the eccentric doctor through the process of; Operant Conditioning. A method of learning that occurs through rewards and punishments for behavior. Through operant conditioning, an association is made between a behavior and a consequence for that behavior. But this tactic was through different and unconventional means. Wilford figured that when Henry had something sweet, a very strict and precise sensation of pain or an unpleasant feeling would follow through. And well, they both disliked each other so, doing anything physical together would be punishment enough right? Well, in his own Warfstache way, he had the right idea, and he was actually very good in making sure that the pain Henry was experiencing was mostly unpleasant and straining, and did not arouse him in anyway. So that’s why his body was beginning to grow numb from the floor and the bindings. Why the cock being shoved down his throat? You see, there was a lollipop strapped around it. The thick length and dummy prodding at his hoarse throat was certainly extreme.. But it was actually working. That was the fucked up part.

Henry’s eyes were filled up with water, face pink in flushed embarrassment and arousal. He looked up at the man that resembled his in the closet boyfriend and tried to slip into the back of his mind and pretended that this was him. Wilford only grinned and tugged on his hair sharply. “Ah ah ah~. The point is that you’re not supposed to like it. Remember?” He didn’t wait for an answer and continued to thrust deeply into the surgeon’s throat. “Mm~ It’s been awhile since I’ve had this..” The taller mumbled. Henry was then beginning to go light headed due to the lack of oxygen intake, but it felt so good in the right way. He felt the member twitch in his mouth and suddenly, his throat was being filled with a bitter but salty substance. With the rather large lollipop in his mouth, it tasted.. Rather savory. The pink ego sighed with content as he pulled his soften cock out of that slender throat, giving a hearty chuckle. The surgeon, now dazed and stiff all over, just looked up with lust covered eyes and intelligently stated, “Uuuh?” Wil chuckled again as he zipped himself back up, after unstrapping the used candy, and ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. “You did so well today~. Would you like another lollipop?” He teased, accentuating the ‘P’ at the end. He waved a fresh new lolly in front of Henry’s face, to which the doctor shook his head rapidly. Wil beamed, proud of his work. “Good boy!” He then leaned down and hugged the smaller with a gently little squeeze. “You’re much less intolerable when you’re quite.” He happily stated.

Henry didn’t say anything, and as his hazed mind registered that they were back in the meeting room, he was already having the Septics and Eric shake him awake. “Uh?” He said again as he blinked into consciousness. “We said, did it work?” Marvin questioned as he bit his lip nervously. Henry, blinking again and fixing his glasses looked over at Wilford. Wilford, with a smug grin, only made a zipping motion across his lips and winked as he disappeared. Henry’s gaze was then turn towards his companion. The timid doctor caught his gaze and asked gently, in his smooth and relaxing voice. “Do you still crave sweets?” Henry missed that voice. He missed this man. And he felt very much entitled to a reward after what had happened. He smiled and grabbed the other doctor by the coat and kissed him fiercely. The older of the two gasped out in surprise and stood frozen as he was kissed within an inch of his life. The paler male didn’t care however and pulled back smirking, his confidence and flirtatious attitude returning. “No. But I am craving zomezhing more… Salty~.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment for more suggestions!


End file.
